


HigHsChoOl Is kEwL

by BorkoBear



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst?, Cancer, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Texting, Underage Drinking, a/b/o dynamics, highschool, how to tag, matildas a nerd and so is ell, thats it for now, tori is mean, tori is physco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkoBear/pseuds/BorkoBear
Summary: Tori moves to the UK forced by her mom. Everything just seems so plain compared to the colorful norway. That s until she meets a group of 3 weird girls.





	HigHsChoOl Is kEwL

I never really did like school to begin with. So when my mom told me we were moving i didn’t think to much of it. Thinking we were just gonna move a couple blocks down or something. Not moving to a whole different country that doesn't even speak the same language as us! You know what my mom told me after complaining about it? ‘Your lucky we stayed in the same continent’ like what the hell mom?! Who would’ve thought we’d move to the UK?

 

I had to learn english before the new school year started so i just mostly spent my time inside reading books about it. When i finally realized i wasn't getting anywhere i just stopped completely. Not like I was gonna make any new friends anyway.

My only hope was to just understand english. Not really speak it. Hell I’m almost done with highschool anyways. 

 

Surprisingly our apartment wasn’t that bad. I mean it could’ve been better but it was alright. 2 bedroom apartment, 1 bathroom, small little balcony. If i had to say the color of the apartment was pretty plain, being just white. I did like being on the second floor though. 

 

“Alright, that's enough for my dairy” I closed my little book and sat up on my bed with a blank face. Most people don't see me as the type to have a dairy from the way they act, but its just nice to write down things and let everything out you know? Especially being an omega. 

 

When i first found out i was an omega, i remember having such a fit. I'm still mad to this day, but in a more mature way. How could such a cool person like me be an omega though?   

I puffed out my cheeks and looked around my room, noticing my red toy robot. I hopped off the bed and picked it up, no longer mad. “Some day, Im gonna actually make you real. Not some stupid toy robot, a actual real GIANT one!” I grinned and put it down on my bed. 

 

Since today was the last week of summer i wanted to do something special, I walked out of my room and into the living room where my mom was on the couch. She was watching some cheesy reality TV show per the usual. “Hey mom can we do something this week? Ya know it being my last week of school?” She jumped up a little bit, sheesh she really does get scared easily. “Well is there anything specific you were thinking of?” 

 

“I don't know thats why i asked you” I went and sat down on the couch with her. Im not even gonna look at the TV. “Well we could go to the little carnival, its a short ride from-” She started coughing into her elbow. “Mhm sorry, what i meant to say was its a short ride from here.” I looked at her funny for a bit. “Hey have you been taking your pills mom?” She nodded her head meekly.

 

You see, my mom has a very weak immune system. Sometimes she could have a mild cold for 3 weeks. It pains me to see her sick like this. The doctors give her a whole variety of pills but lately its seems to just doesn't seem to be having a strong effect on whatever sickness she has. 

 

“Do we go tomorrow then mom?”, “Yeah sure, just let me watch my TV show please”. I scoffed and got up going into the kitchen to get myself a midday snack. I grabbed myself a plate of  Melkesjokolade. One of my favorite snacks. 

 

I speed walked to my room and sat down on my bed, placing my snack next to me. I pulled out my phone and put on one of my favorite music playlists. I wonder what the people at my high school will be like? If they’re anything like the stereotypes, high school is going to be a hell of a lot boring. Now that i think about it,  aren’t paula and patty are gonna be there! Yes, at least I won’t be completely alone.

 

I looked at my contacts and texted patty. 

 

**HentaiFreak(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖): Yo Patty You up?**

 

I set my phone down and not even 2 minutes i get a text back. I grind and unlock my phone

 

**ChickenWingBoyo: Yeah, I’m just hanging out with paula you?**

 

**HentaiFreak(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖): Being bored in my house per the usual. At least you have someone ur age at the house. Lol.**

 

**ChickenWingBoyo: Me and her are just watching a movie. You wanna ask your mom if you can come over?**

**HentaiFreak(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖): Nahh, im doing something with my mom tom, maybe the day after. Have a fun time with you gf pat!~**

 

**ChickenWingBoyo: Ugh she's not my gf tori! -_- anyways bye!!**

 

“Ughh! Don’t leave me patty!” i flopped down on my bed face first. Why is today so boring? Its the last week of fucking summer! I changed the playlist on my phone and burried myself in blankets and pillows. I don’t care if it’s 4pm. I’d rather go to sleep than stay awake any longer. Before I knew it, I was asleep dreaming about school.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Melkesjokolade is basically like Norwegian Hershey oreo bars. :")


End file.
